Feeling
by Ailurophileee
Summary: [Karin Uzumaki] Aku pikir perasaan yang aku miliki ini sudah memenuhi segalanya. Aku melakukan semua yang aku bisa, tapi pada akhirnya bukan aku yang diinginkannya. Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk mendampinginya sampai akhir/ Special For Sakura's b'day (a lil bit late)


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini diambil dr sudut pandang seorang Karin Uzumaki. Tapi tetap bercerita tentang SasuSaku.**

**Semoga berkenan.**

**DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ!**

**Warning: OOC. Typo. Dan hal-hal lain yang tidak berkenan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Karin Uzumaki]**

Aku melihat ke arah seseorang yang sedang melintas di depanku dengan jantung berdebar. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang beberapa saat yang lalu lalu sudah berbaik hati mau membantuku membawakan barang-barang belanjaanku yang tidak sengaja tercecer di jalan. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Tapi sejak pertama bertemu dengan berwajah dingin dan tampan ini, tidak bisa disangkal, aku jadi memikirkannya.

Jujur. Ini pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupku, aku merasakan jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan saat bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki. Apakah aku... jatuh cinta? Tapi aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kalau laki-laki yang sekarang sedang berada satu atap denganku dan berdiri hanya beberapa meter dariku ini pernah berbaik hati dengan membawakan barang belanjaanku, tidak lalu aku langsung menyukainya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras.

Lagipula ... Aku memandang ke sekelilingku. Sepertinya laki-laki yang entah siapa ini, cukup terkenal di kota ini. Aku baru pertama kalinya menginjakkan Konoha. Dan aku baru tahu laki-laki ini. Karena sedari tadi banyak gadis-gadis yang menyapanya dengan muka tersipu-sipu.

"Tayuya, kau tahu siapa laki-laki itu?" aku bertanya pada sepupuku, yang sejak tadi asik dengan bacaan di tangannya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tayuya balas menatapku dengan pandangan heran.

Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Kau tahu?" tanyaku polos.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Semua orang di kota ini, bahkan Jepang tahu siapa orang ini. Dia vokalis band VLAD yang sedang naik daun. Sasuke Uchiha," jelas Tayuya.

Aku membelalakkan mata kaget. Aku menatap sepupuku kaget.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku, masih dengan nada kaget.

"Aneh sekali kalau kau tidak tahu itu," kata Tayuya.

"Tapi aku memang baru tahu itu," kataku.

Ada sebuah perasaan kecewa yang tiba-tiba menyergap perasaanku saat itu. Bodoh sekali aku. Baru tahu kalau orang yang aku kagumi dan mungkin aku sukai itu ternyata adalah seorang idola banyak gadis? Ya ampun, apa yang aku pikirkan?

Aku memukul kepalaku keras, tidak menghiraukan tatapan heran Tayuya.

.

.

.

.

Aku memasuki toko buku yang ada di dekat rumah sakit tempat Tayuya bekerja sebagai perawat. Aku baru saja mengantarkannya sekaligus dapat panggilan kerja di rumah sakit itu. Aku baru saja lulus kuliah di jurusan perawat. Dan kedatanganku jauh-jauh dari kota kelahiranku di Tottori ke Konoha, dan menginap sementara di rumah orangtua Tayuya adalah karena aku memang ingin bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha, sebagai perawat seperti Tayuya.

"Selamat datang," seorang pegawai wanita di toko buku itu menyambutku dengan ramah. Aku mengangguk ke arahnya.

Ibu Tayuya tadi titip padaku untuk membeli sebuah majalah langganannya di toko buku ini. Sebenarnya aku juga sedang mencari sebuah buku yang sudah lama aku cari. Siapa tahu di toko buku ini aku bisa mendapatkannya. Kata Tayuya toko buku ini lumayan lengkap.

Aku berjalan ke rak buku khusus majalah dan mencari majalah pesanan bibi. Tapi saat aku akan mengambil majalah yang dimaksud, mataku tertuju pada majalah lain. Sebuah majalah remaja yang baru marak akhir-akhir ini. Jantungku berdebar seketika saat melihat sampul depan majalah itu. Sebuah wajah yang aku rasa aku kenal, terpampang di sampul depan majalah itu. Sasuke Uchiha.

Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang seperti ini?

"Kau juga penggemarnya?" seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingku.

Aku menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati pegawai toko buku yang tadi menyambutku sudah ada di sampingku. Berdiri sambil membawa beberapa majalah baru, gadis itu tersenyum padaku. Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu menumpuk majalah baru itu pada deretan buku di depannya.

"Maaf, mengganggu," katanya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," kataku.

"Laki-laki itu sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini. Haa... Semua gadis sedang mencari berita tentangnya. Majalah yang memuat tentang laki-laki itu laku keras," kata pegawai toko itu sambil menaruh majalah-majalah yang dibawanya dan merapikan beberapa buku.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Tapi bukan itu masalahku. Kalau kau membeli majalah itu, semuanya beres," gadis itu tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Aku balas tersenyum ke arahnya dengan kikuk.

Aku memandangi majalah di tanganku setelah pegawai toko buku itu pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku berjalan ke arah kasir dengan membawa majalah titipan bibiku dan sebuah majalah lain bersampul depan Sasuke Uchiha yang sejak tadi aku pandangi lama. Aku tersenyum lebar saat keluar dari toko buku itu.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini Tayuya mengajakku mengunjungi sebuah Pet Shop yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Dia ingin membeli seekor anak anjing. Anjing peliharaannya yang sudah dipelihara sejak Tayuya masuk SMA, seminggu yang lalu mati karena sakit. Yahh, aku pikir, sih, wajar saja. Anjing itu sudah tua sekali. Kerjanya juga hanya tidur-tiduran. Sudah saatnya ajalnya datang menjemputnya. Tapi Tayuya sepertinya kecewa dan sedih sekali. Maka sore ini, dengan berat hati –aku tidak begitu suka memelihara hewan peliharaan—aku menuruti permintaannya. Apa salahnya? Lagipula, selama ini aku menginap di rumahnya.

Dan Tayuya kelihatan antusias sekali saat kami memasuki Pet Shop ini. Aku melihat bermacam-macam hewan peliharaan seperti anjing, kucing, kelinci dan hamster ada di tempat ini. Tentu tempatnya berbeda-beda. Tayuya segera berlari ke arah deretan anak-anak anjing lucu yang diletakkan dalam sebuah kotak kaca. Dan seraya berjalan menyusuri deretan kotak kaca yang diletakkan berderet di atas rak, sesekali Tayuya terpekik kegirangan sendiri. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Kalau aku memang sedang ingin tertarik memelihara seekor hewan peliharaan, mungkin pilihanku akan jatuh pada kelinci atau hamster. Hewan pengerat yang sangat menggelikan, menurutku. Adikku pernah memelihara seekor hamster. Dan aku memang langsung tertarik dengan hewan itu. Tapi kalau untuk memeliharanya, mungkin tidak. Aku tidak yakin bisa merawatnya dengan baik. Memberi makan, membersihkan kandangnya, belum lagi kalau mereka beranak. Sekali beranak mereka bisa menghasilkan lima ekor. Ah, tidak, tidak.

Aku berhenti melangkah. Oh, karena sedari tadi aku membayangkan hamster, tanpa sadar aku sudah berjalan di rak-rak penuh hamster. Banyak anak-anak kecil yang sedang bergerombol di depan kotak-kotak kaca itu dan mulai hamster-hamster mana yang akan dibawa pulang. Aku tersenyum geli melihat anak-anak kecil itu. Teringat saat masa kecilku. Aku bahkan takut dengan ikan mas peliharaan ayahku. Alasanku, aku takut digigit ikan itu. Konyol. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi.

"Oh," seseorang menabrak bahuku tidak begitu keras. Tapi aku cukup terkejut juga. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu serta mengenakan jaket sedang berdiri di sampingku.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja," katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutku. Aku menatap gadis itu agak lama. Bukannya apa-apa. Aku seperti sudah pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Tapi aku tidak ingat di mana dan kapan.

Aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan menyerah begitu saja saat ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran di depanku. Rasa ingin tahuku besar sekali. Termasuk dengan gadis ini. Bahkan saat gadis di depanku ini dengan sikap acuhnya melihat-lihat kotak kaca berisi hamster-hamster dan rela berdesak-desakan dengan anak kecil itu, aku masih menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Maaf," aku menghampiri gadis itu. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatapku dengan penuh tanya.

Ah! Sekarang aku ingat! Dia adalah pegawai toko buku yang aku datangi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya gadis itu, masih dengan pandangan penuh tanya, tapi ada kesan dingin dalam nada suaranya.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Maaf," aku lalu berlalu pergi dari tempat itu. Huuff.. Kenapa sikapnya beda sekali saat dia ada di toko buku? Sama sekali tidak ramah seperti kemarin. Aku segera menghampiri Tayuya. Tapi sepertinya Tayuya masih lama. Maka aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Tayuya di luar.

Ada sebuah taman tak jauh dari toko hewan itu. Taman lengkap dengan bangku dan taman bermain untuk anak-anak. Tapi karena ini sudah musim dingin, jadi tidak banyak orang yang rela menunggu seseorang berlama-lama di luar ruangan dalam udara sedingin ini. Kecuali, yah.. aku. Aku tidak suka berada dalam suasana ribut di toko hewan tadi. Jadi lebih baik aku mencari ketenangan di luar. Menikmati suasana musim dingin, dan mungkin kalau beruntung, aku akan melihat salju pertama musim dingin tahun ini.

Saat aku berjalan ke taman itu, aku melihat seseorang sudah ada di sana. Duduk di bangku taman, dengan ponsel di tangan. Aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Dia mengenakan masker wajah dan jaket menutupi sebagian kepalanya. Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya. Sebuah perasaan khawatir tiba-tiba menyergap. Dia bukan maniak kan? Dia orang baik-baik kan?

Orang itu tiba-tiba saja mendongak dari ponselnya dan melihat ke arahku.

Aku masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Aku bukan orang jahat, kalau itu yang kau pikirkan, Nona," katanya. Seorang laki-laki.

Aku diam saja. Dalam hati aku bernapas lega. Tapi mana ada orang jahat yang mengaku jahat?

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang, dan aku tidak kuat dengan hawa dingin. Jadi, berpakaian seperti ini," kata orang itu. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa bilang apa-apa.

Apa aku akan percaya begitu saja?

Lalu aku lihat laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatiku. Aku melotot. Mau apa dia?

"Maaf, dari tadi aku hanya sendirian di sini. Aku bosan kalau tidak ada teman bicara. Kau juga sedang menunggu seseorang, ya? Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol?" tanyanya.

"Oh," sahutku pendek.

Aku mengerling sekilas ke arah orang yang sedang berdiri di sampingku ini. Entah kenapa sepertinya aku mengenal sosok dengan postur tubuh seperti ini. Entah di mana. Tapi ada satu orang yang punya postur tubuh seperti ini yang bayangannya sangat melekat di kepalaku.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba nama itu muncul begitu saja dalam kepalaku. Wajaku merona merah dan aku segera menepuk-nepuk wajahku sendiri untuk menyadarkan diriku.

"Apa kau hanya sendirian, Nona?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

"Tidak. Aku juga menunggu temanku.." jawabku sekedarnya.

Ponselku tiba-tiba berdering dengan keras sekali di saku mantelku. Suara Sasuke Uchiha yang sengaja aku atur sebagai nada dering terdengar merdu di telingaku begitu aku membuka ponselku.

"Kau fans laki-laki itu?" laki-laki di sampingku tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada antusias.

Aku menoleh dan menatapnya. Lalu menyunggingkan senyum kikuk.

"Wahh, laki-laki itu memang benar-benar keren. Banyak sekali penggemarnya 'kan akhir-akhir ini? Oh, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Bye!" laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu segera berlari ke arah toko hewan dan menghampiri seorang gadis yang sudah berdiri di depan toko itu. Aku mengenal gadis itu. Rambut merah mudanya tampak mencolok walaupun dalam keadaan gelap seperti malam ini. Dia karyawan di toko itu 'kan?

"Hei! Karin!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan segera mengangkat teleponku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku rasa aku mulai tergila-gila pada laki-laki bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu. Karena selain tampan dan memiliki tubuh yang sangat seksi, suaranya juga bagus sekali. Aku benar-benar seperti masuk ke dalam perangkapnya dan tidak bisa keluar lagi. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada laki-laki ini dan rasanya sulit sekali untuk bangun lagi.

Aku mulai mengikuti semua berita tentangnya, tentang karirnya, tentang kehidupan pribadinya dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu. Aku mengabaikan masalah status umurku dan mengikuti beberapa blog yang membahas tentang laki-laki itu. Yah, sebut aku gila. Tapi aku tidak pernah benar-benar suka sama seseorang seperti ini, terlebih dia adalah seorang idola papan atas!

Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan cinta yang mulus dengan seorang pria manapun. Aku sudah berumur 25 tahun dan masih lajang sampai sekarang. Oh, bukan berarti aku sama sekali tidak menarik dan tidak ada seorangpun yang suka padaku. Tubuhku termasuk seksi dan tidak sedikit laki-laki yang tergoda karena itu. Nah, itulah masalahnya. Aku tidak suka tubuhku dijamah pria-pria hidung belang yang hanya mementingkan hubungan seksual dibanding perasaan cinta itu sendiri. Aku suka komitmen dan aku tidak suka hubungan yang dilandasi tanpa cinta. Itulah kenapa aku tidak beruntung dengan beberapa pria itu.

Tapi untuk kasus yang satu ini, aku rasa tidak masalah kalau hanya sebatas berhubungan sek–oh, ya, ampun! Aku rasa aku benar-benar gila!

Tapi tampaknya Tuhan berpihak padaku untuk kali ini.

Sasuke Uchiha masuk rumah sakit karena radang usus beberapa minggu yang lalu di rumah sakit Konoha. Karena aku sudah bertugas di sana sebagai perawat magang, aku juga dapat jadwal untuk memeriksanya.

Dan bodohnya aku karena tidak pernah menyadari hal ini.

Dua hari setelah dia dirawat inap di rumah sakit ini, beberapa teman dan kerabatnya menjenguknya. Dan aku melihatnya.

Laki-laki berambut kuning dan bermata biru safir bernama Uzumaki Naruto juga ikut menjenguknya.

Laki-laki itu adalah sepupu jauhku dan dia adalah sahabat dekat Sasuke Uchiha!

Tampaknya Tuhan benar-benar sedang berpihak padaku kali ini.

Naruto awalnya juga kaget dengan kehadiranku di tempat itu karena aku tidak memberitahunya sebelumnya. Mana aku tahu? Yang aku tahu dia dan keluarganya tinggal di kota Ame yang letaknya jauh sekali dari Konoha. Jadi aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk memberitahu siapapun.

Naruto bilang kalau kedua orangtuanya masih tinggal di Ame dan dia memutuskan tinggal di sini sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Maka dari situlah awal aku mulai dekat dengan Sasuke.

Naruto banyak membantuku. Dia mengenalkanku pada Sasuke dan aku memulai percakapan sederhana dengannya. Awalnya Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan dingin dan kelihatan tidak minat. Tapi karena saat itu hanya aku satu-satunya perawat yang paling sering ditugaskan untuk mengecek kondisinya, mau tidak mau dia mulai terbiasa denganku.

Aku bersyukur aku akhirnya mendapatkan senyuman dan ucapan terimakasih darinya saat laki-laki itu meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih baik beberapa hari kemudian.

Ya, Tuhan.. Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpaling dari laki-laki itu. Aku benar-benar menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terduduk di ruangan tak terpakai, masih di gedung itu dengan perasaan lemas. Tenggorokanku sakit. Aku masih shock sekali dengan apa yang baru saja aku lihat. Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak pernah aku duga selama ini. Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?

Aku meremas kerah bajuku sendiri dengan perasaan kalut. Aku menghela napas berkali-kali, tapi sakit di dadaku ini tidak hilang-hilang juga. Apa aku cemburu? Ya, mungkin saja. Pandanganku sudah mulai pudar. Air mata sudah memenuhi mataku saat ini.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis," kataku mencoba menenangkan perasaanku sendiri.

Tapi tetap saja perasaan sakit ini tidak hilang juga.

Pintu ruangan berderit terbuka, dan seseorang masuk. Naruto.

Aku mengusap air mataku cepat-cepat.

"Maaf. Apa kita bisa bicara sebentar?" katanya dengan nada ragu.

"Oh, iya," sahutku. Aku mendengar suaraku bergetar menahan tangis.

Aku lihat Naruto berjalan menghampiriku dengan sikap ragu-ragu.

"Apa kau melihat Sasuke ... maksudku, yang dilakukan Sasuke?" tanyanya seraya menatapku dengan pandangan takut-takut.

"Hmm," aku mengangguk dan berusaha membuat suara yang keluar sewajar mungkin.

"Ah, si bodoh itu. Maaf, ya? Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu? Jangan katakan apapun pada orang lain tentang ini," kata Naruto seraya membungkukkan setengah badannya ke arahku.

Aku menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentang kejadian ini. Anggap saja tidak pernah ada. Anggap saja, ini hanya latihan untuk adegan di dramanya," kata Naruto lagi.

Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Apa mereka berdua ... sepasang kekasih?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Eh?" Naruto menatapku kaget.

"Mereka sepasang kekasih. Benar 'kan?" tanyaku lagi.

Aku melihat Naruto sesaat ragu-ragu untuk meengatakannya. Lalu kemudian dia mengangguk ragu.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Lalu tersenyum kecut, menertawakan diriku sendiri.

"Seharusnya aku tahu. Bodoh sekali aku," kataku.

"Tidak perlu merasa menderita seperti itu," kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Semua gadis, bukan cuma kau, akan merasakan hal seperti ini kalau melihat Sasuke baru saja berciuman dengan seorang gadis," kata Naruto.

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti ..."

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia tidak memilih seorang gadis cantik berkelas dari dunia hiburan sepertinya 'kan?" Naruto menatapku dengan senyum lebar.

Aku mengangguk.

"Ah, dia memang aneh. Suka dengan gadis seperti itu. Dingin, sadis, dan suka sekali memukul kepalaku kalau aku mengejeknya. Keras kepala juga. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup kalau hanya semobil dengan gadis itu. Membuatku kesal terus. Dia mengatakan wajahku menyebalkan. Padahal... Oh! Maaf," Naruto tersenyum kikuk ke arahku.

"Aku jadi bicara yang bukan-bukan," imbuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih. Gadis itu... dia beruntung sekali, ya?"

"Seharusnya dia menyadari hal itu... Sasuke bahkan memanggilnya Ai karena alasan itu."

"Apa? Ai?" tanyaku bingung.

"Yah, memang agak berlebihan dan kekanakan, sih. Tapi Sasuke suka memanggil gadis itu dengan nama 'Ai'. Dia itu tipe laki-laki yang tidak akan menyatakan perasaannya pada kekasihnya berkali-kali. Jadi dengan memanggil pacarnya dengan panggilan 'Ai', itu sudah membuktikan kalau Sasuke tidak main-main dengan perasaannya," jelas Naruto.

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Apa Sasuke-kun sangat mencintai gadis itu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Aku rasa begitu," sahut Naruto polos.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Walaupun mereka sering bertengkar dan sama-sama keras, aku bisa melihat keterikatan satu sama lain. Sasuke super disiplin dan tidak banyak bicara. Sedangkan Sakura, dia itu seenaknya dan cerewet sekali. Kalau kau umpamakan, mereka itu seperti medan magnet yang saling berdekatan kalau kutubnya berbeda. Oh, apa aku terlalu banyak bicara? Maaf, maaf. Aku sering kelepasan bicara," kata Naruto seraya menutup mulutnya dengan muka konyol. Aku tersenyum juga melihat tingkahnya.

Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk tadi.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku sudah bodoh sekali memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi," aku berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Oh, Karin. Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Aku tersenyum kaku.

"Hanya sebagai fans," sahutku pendek. Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti. Kau bisa berubah jadi penggemarku kalau mau. Hehe... Biar si bodoh itu tidak punya penggemar lagi," Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Akan aku pikirkan," sahutku seraya tersenyum samar ke arahnya.

Aku melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa bersemangat. Sangat berbeda seperti pagi tadi saat aku buru-buru dan bersemangat sekali pergi ke tempat ini karena akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mengundangku untuk datang ke apartemennya karena ini adalah ulangtahunnya. Aku sudah memikirkan hal-hal menarik yang akan aku lakukan kalau bertemu dengannya pagi ini tadi, saat kakiku sudah melangkah keluar rumah. Tapi pada kenyataannya, justru aku yang terluka.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

Saat melewati anak tangga dan berjalan menuju lift, aku mendengar langkah kaki berderap yang menuju ke arahku. Dan aku merasakan dadaku seperti dihantam palu besar sekali lagi. Sebuah perasaan yang menyakitkan kembali menyergap. Aku melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah terburu dari arah yang berlawanan denganku. Dan dia melihatku.

"Karin! Kau akhirnya datang. Kau melihat Naruto?" tanyanya dengan sedikit terengah.

Aku menggeleng tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau sakit? Kau kelihatan pucat," Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," sahutku dingin. Aku sendiri kaget dengan nada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokanku ini. Kenapa aku jadi bicara seperti ini?

"Kau tidak mau mampir apartemenku? Aku menunggu kalian sejak tadi," kata Sasuke.

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku lupa kalau aku ada janji lain malam ini. Maaf," kataku kemudian.

"Oh, kalau kau sakit, segera pulang dan istirahatlah di rumah. Udara di luar sudah semakin dingin," kata Sasuke, masih dengan pandangan cemas yang mengarah ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk dalam diam, mencoba untuk mengusir rasa sakit yang semakin lama semakin bercokol di dadaku. _Kumohon_, jangan memperhatikanku seperti itu lagi.

"Ini sudah malam. Apa kau mau aku antar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu," aku membungkukkan badanku ke arahnya tanpa melihatnya sama sekali. Dan segera berjalan mendahuluinya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa menahan lebih lama air mataku yang hampir saja menetes kalau aku masih berlama-lama di sana.

Aku berjalan terburu-buru menuju lift yang sudah membuka dan langsung masuk tanpa memperhatikan ada siapa di dalam. Seharusnya aku memang memperhatikannya tadi dan tidak akan menyesal karena terjebak dalam situasi yang sangat tidak mengenakan seperti ini. Aku baru sadar saat sudah memasuki lift dan berada di dalamnya, bahwa satu-satunya orang yang ada dalam lift itu yang sudah ada sebelum aku masuk adalah gadis berambut merah yang bekerja toko buku itu.

Aku tercekat sendiri saat gadis itu melemparkan senyum manis ke arahku. Senyum singkat yang aku balas dengan senyuman kaku. Bibir itu masih menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman padaku dan malah membuat hatiku semakin remuk. Karena membuatku teringat dengan apa yang aku lihat di apartemen Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat bibir mungil itu berciuman dengan sangat panas dengan bibir Sasuke, tepat di depanku. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranku karena saat itu aku belum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Sasuke. Sebelum mereka menyadari kehadiranku, aku langsung keluar lagi dari apartemen itu sebelum hatiku lebih remuk melihat mereka bercumbu dengan begitu panasnya seperti itu.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, tapi keheningan yang ada di antara kami berdua ini terasa ganjil. Meskipun aku belum pernah terlibat sebuah pembicaraan panjang dengan gadis ini kecuali pembicaraan antara pelanggan dan seorang karyawan toko buku. Aku mendengus pelan.

Pegawai toko buku, ya? Kenapa gadis sederhana seperti ini bisa menaklukan hati seorang laki-laki seperti Sasuke Uchiha? Aku tersenyum kecut. Bahkan dia tidak lebih seksi dariku. Wajahnya memang cantik, tapi apa gunanya kalau dia tidak bisa berpenampilan dengan baik? Penampilannya benar-benar sederhana, dengan tas punggung dan jaket bertudung, serta sepatu kets. Cih, apa gadis ini pantas disandingkan dengan seseorang yang terkenal seperti Sasuke Uchiha?

Tiba-tiba aku segera tersadar. Lalu langsung menepuk kepalaku keras.

Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Apa karena cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan lantas aku pantas membiarkan diriku meremehkan seseorang? Bodoh.

"Ada apa?" gadis itu menoleh padaku dan menatapku heran.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa," sahutku cepat-cepat.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

Pintu lift terbuka. Aku maupun gadis itu keluar dari lift. Setelah tiba di lantai dasar, aku mengambil arah yang berlainan dengan gadis merah muda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari toko buku itu dengan perasaan kesal yang tidak tertahankan. Aku sudah melampiaskan kemarahan dan rasa kecewaku pada gadis itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku belum merasa lega sama sekali. Gadis itu seperti sama sekali tidak menganggap serius perasaannya pada Sasuke. Padahal banyak gadis lain di luar sana yang sangat mencintai laki-laki itu dan bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan gadis itu? Dengan penampilan dan pekerjaan seperti itu? Dia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk jadi kekasih seorang laki-laki seperti Sasuke.

Aku mengusap airmataku dengan cepat-cepat. Saking kesalnya aku sampai meneteskan airmataku.

Aku hanya merasa kesal karena apa yang sudah aku lakukan untuk Sasuke selama ini tidak artinya. Aku bersyukur akhirnya aku bisa mengenalnya karena insiden yang tidak sengaja dan akhirnya aku bisa kenal dengannya. Perasaanku padanya masih sama. Dia tetap menjadi laki-laki yang membuatku tidak berkutik.

Aku sampai berpikir kalau aku tidak menyesal memilihnya sebagai laki-laki yang aku sukai. Karena dia satu-satunya laki-laki yang memperhatikanku sedetail itu. Aku melakukan semua hal yang disukainya. Mulai dari warna pakaian yang dia sukai dan juga makanan favoritnya. Aku bahkan belajar memasak hanya untuk membuatnya terkesan padaku.

Tapi apa? Kenapa gadis itu yang dia pilih?

Bukankah dia bilang sendiri pada semua orang kalau aku adalah tipe gadis idealnya?

Dasar bodoh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan kaget. Seketika dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahku. Saat ini kami berada di apartemen Naruto. Naruto mengundang kami untuk merayakan keberhasilannya menambah aset perusahaan bisnisnya dan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan malam ini.

"Aku kekasihmu sekarang. Panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Ai'," kataku, menatapnya tajam. Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan hal ini padanya. Tapi ini adalah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya selama ini. Sejak laki-laki di depanku ini memintaku menjadi kekasihnya beberapa minggu yang lalu, dia tidak pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan khusus. Setidaknya panggilan yang membuatku merasa seperti kekasihnya. Dia terus menerus memanggilku dengan namaku dan seolah-olah di matanya, aku tetap sebagai fans-nya.

"Apa?" sekali lagi Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku 'Ai'. Keberatan?" ujarku.

"Yang benar saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba memintaku memanggilmu begitu? Aku tidak mau," sahut Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Apa itu mengingatkanmu pada gadis itu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Sasuke menatapku tajam. Aku tercekat. Aku belum pernah melihatnya menatapku dengan pandangan seserius itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu membahasnya?' tanyanya dengan nada serius.

"Karena... Karena aku rasa... Kau belum bisa melupakannya 'kan?" kataku.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Yang benar saja. Aku sudah lama melupakan gadis itu. Kau saja yang selalu mengingat-ingat gadis itu. Ayo, pergi," Sasuke menarik tanganku. Tapi aku langsung menahannya.

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya seraya berbalik menatapku dengan pandangan lelah.

"Kalau kau memang benar sudah melupakan gadis itu, aku ingin kau membuktikannya sekarang. Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku," kataku seraya menatapnya tajam.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia hanya menatapku tanpa dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak.

"Aku mencintaimu," katanya kemudian. Lalu dia tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"Itu saja?" tanyaku. Sasuke kembali menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Lalu? Kau bilang aku harus mengatakan itu 'kan?" katanya.

"Cium aku," kataku. Aku tahu aku sudah gila saat itu. Aku tahu yang aku lakukan ini benar-benar sudah di luar batas. Tapi apa salahnya? Aku kekasihnya 'kan?

"Apa?" Sasuke menatapku kaget.

"Cium aku.. dengan sepenuh hati. Seperti yang selalu kau lakukan pada gadis itu. Kalau kau memang benar-benar sudah melupakannya, tidak masalaah 'kan? Lagipula aku kekasihmu," kataku. Aku bisa merasakan dadaku berdegup kencang saat itu.

Sejak kami resmi menjadi kekasih beberapa minggu yang lalu, kami bahkan belum berdekatan satu sama lain apalagi mengalami first kiss. Aku menatap Sasuke yang sedang diam seraya menatapku. Aku tahu dia pasti sedang mengalami dilema dalam hatinya. Dia masih mencintai gadis itu. Gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau emerald yang selama ini aku temui di toko buku itu. Aku berusaha menjadi seperti gadis itu agar Sasuke mau berpaling untuk mencintaiku. Tapi sepertinya semua yang aku lakukan itu sia-sia saja. Dia masih belum bisa melupakan gadis itu.

Aku masih menunggu Sasuke. Saat aku pikir kalau laki-laki ini tidak mungkin akan melakukannya, ternyata dugaanku salah. Sasuke dengan sangat tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Jantungku serasa berhenti begitu saja saat itu, dan aku langsung memejamkan mata. Aku merasakan jantungku seperti meleleh saat itu, saat aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirku. Apa ini benar? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Sasuke sedang menciumku. Tepat di bibir.

Kami berdua sama-sama terlonjak saat mendengar suara pintu ruangan di mana kami berada menutup dengan keras. Sasuke langsung melepaskan diri dariku. Begitu juga aku. Aku menjadi salah tingkah sendiri dan debaran jantungku tidak juga berhenti. Saat itu dari luar ruangan aku mendengar seseorang berseru, bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu ruangan itu. Naruto lalu masuk, tapi kepalanya masih menoleh keluar ruangan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dan ke arahku bergantian.

"Oh, kalian...?" tanyanya.

"Yang membanting pintu tadi pasti kau. Membuat kaget saja," kata Sasuke kesal. Aku hanya terdiam. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Kalau Naruto yang menutup pintu tadi, jangan-jangan dia melihat apa yang baru saja kami lakukan.

"Enak saja. Aku baru saja masuk. Aku hanya mengambil jaket milik Sakura-chan yang tidak sengaja aku bawa saat aku memberinya tumpangan beberapa hari yang lalu. Sakura-chan tidak mau masuk karena dia melihat sandalmu di depan," kata Naruto seraya menggerutu dan berjalan melewati kami ke meja di pojok ruangan.

Aku mengerling menatap Sasuke. Dia terdiam dan wajahnya tiba-tiba kelihatan tegang.

"Apa dia tadi ke sini?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Iya. Baru saja," jawab Naruto tak acuh, seraya masuk kamarnya.

"Apa?"

"Iya, baru saja. Terus kembali lagi. Hei! Sasuke. Kau tahu mana jaket Sakura? Menyusahkan saja," seru Naruto dari dalam kamarnya. Sasuke segera menyusulnya dan melihat Naruto mengacak-acak tumpukan baju yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Aku melihat Sasuke berjalan ke tempat Naruto dan mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna abu-abu yang tercampur dengan beberapa baju di ruang ganti itu dengan langkah terburu. Ada sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan tiba-tiba memukul dadaku saat itu. Sasuke melewatiku begitu saja dengan membawa jaket itu dan keluar dari ruangan ini dengan setengah berlari. Kalau bisa digambarkan dalam sebuah lukisan, mungkin perasaanku saat ini benar-benar seperti lukisan abstrak. Baru saja aku merasakan sebuah kegembiraan yang meluap-luap karena laki-laki yang aku cintai akhirnya mau menciumku. Tapi kemudian sebuah kenyataan pahit menghampiriku, ternyata laki-laki itu masih mencintai gadis di masa lalunya. Oh, bodohnya aku.

"Hei, Karin, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto, menatapku dengan wajah polos.

"Aku.. Entahlah," jawabku, berusaha sekuat tenaga meredam emosi yang sedang bergejolak di hatiku.

"Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba seperti kesetanan begitu? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Naruto lagi. Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Lalu? Sakura-chan juga sama anehnya. Dia langsung kembali ke ruang depan. Ada apa, sih?"

"Aku rasa... Sasuke-kun.. dia masih mencintai gadis itu," kataku hati-hati.

"Eh?" Naruto menatapku kaget.

"Aku rasa begitu."

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena... Karena Sasuke sepertinya tidak bisa melupakan gadis itu. Beberapa waktu yang lalu saat kami berdua pergi ke taman hiburan dan secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan gadis itu sedang berjalan dengan laki-laki lain, Sasuke langsung mengajakku pergi dari tempat itu. Sasuke juga masih sering teringat dengan kesukaan gadis itu kalau kami pergi berdua," jelasku dengan nada suara yang sudah bergetar.

Naruto memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja," katanya seraya tersenyum polos seperti biasanya.

"Apakah gadis itu... apa aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi gadis itu di tengah-tengah kalian?" tanyaku. Dadaku sesak saat mengucapkan hal itu.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Aku ingin menjadi gadis seperti itu. Gadis itu tampaknya mempunyai kekuatan ajaib yang bisa membuat Sasuke menjadi pribadi lain yang lebih ceria. Dia bisa berada di tengah-tengah kalian dengan leluasa. Menjadi penengah kalian berdua. Aku ingin menjadi sepertinya," kataku dengan nada agak tinggi. Naruto tersenyum samar.

"Just.. be yourself. Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Sasuke akan menyukaimu kalau kau jadi dirimu sendiri. Dia hanya.. yah, mungkin agak sedikit terpukul karena Sakura tiba-tiba memutuskannya begitu saja," jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum seriang biasanya.

"Gadis itu... memutuskannya?" tanyaku, agak kaget mendengar itu.

"Ya."

"Kapan?"

"Mmm... Sekitar.. mm, kalau tidak salah beberapa minggu sebelum Sasuke bilang menyukaimu. Beberapa hari setelah perayaan ulangtahun Sasuke," jawab Naruto.

Aku agak tersentak. Apakah itu adalah... waktu itu? Saat aku menampar gadis itu di toko buku tempatnya bekerja, di depan banyak orang? Setelah aku melihat mereka berdua berciuman dengan sangat mesra di apartemen Sasuke saat hari ulangtahun Sasuke? Iya. Saat itu aku memang merasa kesal sekali mengetahui kedekatan mereka, apalagi kenyataan kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku kesal karena aku merasa dibohongi, meskipun aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus aku salahkan. Aku tahu bukan mereka yang salah. Tapi perasaanku benar-benar sudah membutakanku. Aku merasa cemburu. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak? Dan aku merasa puas sudah menamparnya di depan umum saat itu. Tapi penyesalan tiba-tiba menghampiriku sekarang. Apa setelah itu gadis itu langsung memutuskan Sasuke?

"Naruto ... Kenapa gadis itu... memutuskan Sasuke begitu saja?" tanyaku hati-hati. Naruto angkat bahu.

"Entahlah. Dia bilang, dia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Menjalani hubungan diam-diam yang penuh dengan ketidakjelasan. Dan dia meminta Sasuke untuk mencari gadis lain yang lebih mencintainya sepenuh hati," jawab Naruto.

Aku tercekat. Perasaan bersalah mulai menggerogoti diriku.

"Apa gadis itu... dia tidak mencintai Sasuke dengan sepenuh hati?" tanyaku.

Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Kalau bisa dikatakan, perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke itu tidak bisa dijelaskan hanya dengan kata-kata. Aku mengenal mereka sejak remaja. Sasuke pernah mengalami masa paling buruk dalam hidupnya, yaitu sejak semua anggota keluarganya tewas dalam perampokan di rumahnya saat dia berumur 12 tahun. Sejak itu dia hidup sebatang kara dan hanya hidup dengan kakeknya. Sasuke menjadi pribadi pendiam dan tidak punya banyak teman sejak saat itu. Kehidupannya benar-benar berantaan sejak saat itu. Tidak ada yang peduli padanya, kecuali Sakura. Sakura menyukai Sasuke sejak mereka bertemu saat di sekolah dasar. Sakura tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan keluarganya. Dia terus menerus memberi dukungan pada Sasuke dan tidak menyerah pada laki-laki itu. Meskipun Sasuke terus menerus mengabaikannya dan mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk padanya, tapi Sakura tidak menyerah. Yang dia inginkan saat itu adalah melihat Sasuke kembali tersenyum seperti dulu. Dia ingin membuat Sasuke kembali seperti dulu dengan melakukan segala cara. Dan sampai akhirnya, entah bagaimana detailnya, Sasuke akhirnya luluh juga dengan perjuangan Sakura. Dan sejak saat itu, mereka akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja tanpa diketahui publik.

Sasuke menjadi seterkenal ini, siapa yang berada di balik itu? Tentu saja Sakura. Dia terus mendorong Sasuke untuk mengembangkan bakatnya dan meyakinkannya kalau dia bisa menyalurkan emosinya lewat menyanyi dan bukannya terkungkung dalam masa lalunya terus menerus. Dan bukan Sakura namanya kalau tidak berhasil membuat Sasuke mau melakukannya," Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sebuah seringaian tipis di wajahnya.

Hatiku semakin hancur mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Aku mengerti sekarang," aku mengangguk lemah. Mataku menatap pintu yang masih terbuka dengan tatapan nanar.

Aku memang bukan apa-apa dibanding gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap gadis di depanku ini dengan perasaan yang tak karuan. Gadis itu balas menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Tapi tetap saja, ada kesan dingin dalam pandangannya itu. Yahh, aku bisa memakluminya. Mungkin dia masih sakit hati dengan perlakuanku padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sementara dua cangkir capuccino yang masih mengepul di depan meja kami menemani keheningan ganjil yang menyergap kami saat ini.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Aku... Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan," jawabku.

"Tentang? Kalau bisa, segera saja. Aku harus bekerja sore ini," kata Sakura dengan nada dingin.

"Baiklah. Begini... Aku, mau minta maaf tentang kejadian di toko buku itu. Maafkan aku. Aku sudah berbuat kasar padamu. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun," kataku, seraya menunduk dan berkata dengan penuh penyesalan. Aku memang benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan itu padanya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," aku mendengar Sakura berkata dengan nada enteng.

"Eh?" aku mendongak dan melihat gadis itu tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Aku sudah melupakannya," katanya seraya meneguk capuccino di cangkirnya.

"Tapi... Aku sudah berbuat sekasar itu," kataku.

Sakura meletakkan cangkirnya dan mengambil jaket yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Jaket abu-abu yang beberapa waktu lalu diambil Sasuke. Hatiku mencelos. Tapi segera aku tepis jauh-jauh.

"Apa baru sekarang kau sadar yang kau lakukan itu menyakiti perasaan seseorang, setelah kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan? Sudahlah, lupakan saja," Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Oh, terima kasih kopinya. Aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu. Aku mohon, dengarkan aku," kataku dengan suara bergetar.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan menatapku tanpa minat.

"Duduklah dulu. Aku harap kita bisa bicara baik-baik," kataku, aku menatapnya dengan penuh permohonan. Sakura tidak bicara apa-apa. Tapi masih dengan sikap dinginnya itu, dia kembali duduk di depanku.

"Katakan," katanya singkat.

"Aku... begini, pertama-tama... maafkan sikap kasarku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku benar-benar.. bodoh. Kau boleh balas menamparku sekarang," kataku.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Aku sudah melupakannya," sahut Sakura singkat.

"Tapi kau belum melupakan Sasuke 'kan?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku lihat Sakura tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Dia hanya terdiam menatapku. Aku mengamatinya. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan gadis di depanku ini.

"Kau mau membahas laki-laki itu sekarang?" tanya Sakura tanpa minat.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang... Kembalilah pada Sasuke," kataku pelan. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan tiba-tiba bercokol di hatiku saat aku mengucapkan hal itu.

"Maaf. Aku tidak mau membahas itu," sahut Sakura dingin.

"Tapi... Oh, baiklah. Ini salahku. Aku minta maaf, karena aku kalian jadi begini. Karena aku 'kan, lalu kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" aku menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh minta maaf. Tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum samar menatapku.

"Jadi, kau pikir.. itu semua karenamu? Nona, tenang saja. Aku tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa dan memang tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini. Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja hubungan kalian dan lupakan tentang aku," kata Sakura seraya tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Kau melihat Sasuke ... menciumku 'kan?" tanyaku hati-hati, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak kelihatan tegang di depannya.

"Tidak. Jangan bercanda. Sudah, ya? Kita bahas lain kali masalah ini. Aku harus segera bekerja," Sakura sudah hampir beranjak lagi, tapi aku langsung mencegahnya.

"Kumohon, dengarkan aku... Begini, selama ini aku berusaha untuk tampak spesial di depannya. Aku berusaha tampil cantik dan elegan untuk mengimbangi nama besarnya yang sedang bersinar saat ini meskipun hubungan kami tidak boleh diketahui publik. Aku berusaha untuk membaur dengan teman-temannya, menjadi seorang gadis yang bisa dekat dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi sejauh aku berusaha... di mata Sasuke, yang tampak adalah seorang gadis sederhana yang dingin dan keras kepala... yang selalu membuatnya sibuk untuk mengomelinya. Benar 'kan? Saat aku di dekatnya, momen-momen seperti itu tidak ada. Aku selalu berusaha untuk tampil sempurna di depannya. Dan aku rasa... Sasuke merindukan momen-momen di mana dia bisa memarahi gadis yang tidak mau menuruti kata-katanya," aku merasakan nada suaraku bergetar saat mengatakan hal itu. Mataku sudah mulai memanas dan aku melihat raut muka Sakura mulai melunak walaupun dia masih diam dan menatapku dengan pandangan tak berminat.

"Aku rasa itu hanya perasaanmu saja," katanya kemudian.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Aku menahan perasaan sakit saat melihatnya berlari mengejar seorang gadis yang baru saja melihatnya menciumku, yang notabene adalah kekasihnya. Apa kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke masih mengharapkanmu?" kataku.

"Begini, ya? Mungkin kau hanya butuh beradaptasi dengan keadaan..."

"Tidak! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakui saja kalau kau juga masih sangat mencintainya? Kata Naruto, kau bahkan menangis saat memutuskannya. Iya 'kan?"

"Apa? Kau percaya dengan kata-kata orang itu? Jangan mempercayainya. Dia selalu membuatku tampak buruk di depan orang lain," sahut Sakura dengan agak kesal.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak mau kembali padanya? Kau benar-benar merelakan kalau Sasuke akan hidup dengan seorang gadis yang lain yang dicintainya?" tanyaku.

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja," sahutnya kemudian.

Aku tak percaya ada gadis seperti ini di dunia ini. Tapi aku hanya menatapnya dengan putus asa saat Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berpamitan padaku. Aku mengangguk dalam diam melihatnya mengambil jaket dan hampir berjalan keluar kedai kopi ini kalau saja tidak ada yang menghalangi langkahnya saat itu. Untung saat itu, televisi di kedai itu dinyalakan. Dan saat Sakura sudah hampir melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah berita terbaru yang ditayangkan salah satu stasiun televisi swasta berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Sebuah terbaru dari penyanyi yang sedang mempersiapkan album solonya, Sasuke Uchiha, yang diberitakan pingsan karena kelelahan dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit hari itu juga.

Hatiku mencelos mendengar berita itu. Benarkah? Sasuke ... Aku mengerling pada Sakura yang masih berdiri di dekatku. Dia hanya berdiri di sana tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, bahkan tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Aku permisi dulu," Sakura menundukkan badannya ke arahku beberapa saat kemudian dan berjalan keluar kedai dengan sikapnya yang sama saat datang ke kedai ini tadi.

"Hei! Tunggu," aku berlari mengejarnya keluar kedai.

Sakura berjalan mendahuluiku dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kau tidak mau menjenguknya?" tanyaku dengan nafas tersengal.

"Buat apa? Aku harus segera bekerja," jawab Sakura dengan buru-buru.

"Kau tidak mau menjenguknya? Sekedar melihat keadaannya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak ada waktu. Kau saja yang menjenguknya. Bye," Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arahku dan berjalan mendahuluiku ke arah yang berlawanan.

Aku hanya dapat melihatnya dalam diam, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terduduk lemas di bangku yang terdapat di sebuah koridor di rumah sakit Konoha malam ini. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaanku saat ini. Mungkin sama sakitnya dengan perasaanku seperti beberapa waktu lalu saat melihat Sasuke dan gadis itu berciuman di apartemennya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Malah mungkin lebih sakit dari itu. Aku menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis saat ini, meskipun saat ini mataku sudah mulai memanas dan tenggorokanku sudah mulai sakit kalau mengingat kejadian baru saja.

Yah, malam ini Naruto mengajakku untuk menjenguk Sasuke setelah diberitakan pingsan kemarin. Karena kata Naruto, manajer maupun orang-orang dari agensinya sedang tidak ada di sana, jadi ini kesempatanku untuk bisa menjenguknya sebagai kekasihnya bukan sebagai orang yang disembunyikan identitasnya seperti biasa.

Awalnya, keadaan baik-baik saja. Maksudku, berjalan seperti biasa. Kami bercanda, Naruto dan Sasuke masih saja adu mulut seperti biasa, dan teman-teman yang lain ikut-ikutan menambahi. Yah, seperti itulah. Keadaan berubah beberapa saat kemudian. Saat seseorang tiba-tiba datang pada saat yang tidak terduga. Aku sedang mengiris apel di samping ranjang Sasuke saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka.

Kami semua terdiam saat melihat orang yang berdiri di luar pintu dengan sikap kaku itu. Aku bahkan menahan napas saat melihat seorang gadis berdiri di sana. Sakura.

"Oh, maaf. Sepertinya aku salah kamar. Permisi," gadis itu membungkukkan badannya dan menutup pintu dengan terburu-buru. Pintu tertutup. Dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu masih terdiam.

Meski tidak kentara sekali, tapi aku tahu semua orang di ruangan itu langsung melihat ke arahku dan Sasuke. Aku menunduk, menatap pisau di tanganku. Ingin rasanya mengiris nadiku saat itu juga. Aku bahkan tidak berani mendongak untuk melihat bagaimana raut muka Sasuke setelah gadis itu pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Ah, apakah kalian sudah makan malam?" kakek Sasuke memecahkan keheningan ganjil yang tiba-tiba menyergap ruangan itu.

Tapi tidak ada yang bersuara. Yah, keadaan sudah jadi berubah tidak enak. Dan tiba-tiba Naruto yang sejak tadi juga tidak bicara sama sekali, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan gusar.

"Cih~! Gadis itu tetap saja sebodoh biasanya," dia menggerutu seraya berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Hei! Naruto! Mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Menyeretnya ke sini," jawab Naruto sekenanya seraya membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan.

Pintu tertutup dan keheningan yang ganjil kembali menyergap kami. Aku mengiris apel di tanganku dengan tangan dingin dan gemetar dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Perasaanku saat ini kacau. Walau kemarin aku baru saja meminta gadis itu untuk kembali pada Sasuke, tapi melihat kalau pada akhirnya mereka akan kembali, perasaanku pasti akan sakit sekali.

"Karin-san. Kau sudah makan?" kakek Sasuke menghampiriku. Aku mendongak dan melihatnya tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Sudah. Saat berangkat ke sini tadi aku sudah makan," sahutku.

"Jangan bohong. Wajahmu pucat. Kau belum makan 'kan?" Sasuke menoleh ke arahku. Aku jadi semakin salah tingkah.

"Aku sudah makan. Sungguh," jawabku.

"Hei! Chouji! Kalau kau habiskan itu, aku yakin Naruto akan marah-marah nanti," seru Sasuke pada seorang laki-laki tambun yang sejak tadi di sana dan juga sahabatnya. Tapi laki-laki itu sepertinya tidak menghiraukan peringatan Sasuke, karena dia tetap saja makan roti di tangannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja dari luar ruangan, terdengar seruan protes seorang gadis dan suara keras Naruto yang bercampur jadi satu. Dan dengan sangat tiba-tiba juga, pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan keras.

Naruto masuk ruangan dan di belakangnya, seorang gadis yang sedang berusaha keras melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto masuk dengan muka pasrah. Gadis itu adalah Sakura.

"Hei! Lepaskan tanganku, bodoh!" serunya pada Naruto, masih berkutat melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto.

"Tidak mau. Nanti kau kabur lagi," sahut Naruto.

"Kau membuat gaduh koridor rumah sakit dengan menyeretku ke sini, kau tahu?" kata Sakura yang kelihatannya kesal.

"Karena kau keras kepala sekali. 'Maaf, salah ruangan...' Yang benar saja~!"

"Aku memang salah ruangan," sahut Sakura. Dia memandang berkeliling ruangan. Mengangguk sopan dengan pandangan minta maaf pada semua orang termasuk aku, tapi pandangannya sama sekali tidak mengarah pada Sasuke yang sedang terbaring duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu. Aku mengerling menatap Sasuke yang juga hanya terdiam, menatap gadis itu. Ya, pandangannya hanya mengarah pada gadis itu. Oh, apa itu? Apa dia benar-benar merindukan gadis yang sedang adu mulut dengan Naruto ini?

Lalu aku melihat kakek Sasuke mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keuar ruangan sambil angkat bahu ke arahku dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Diikuti tiga laki-laki lain yang sejak tadi duduk di ruangan itu dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi sejak gadis itu datang. Mereka keluar ruangan. Aku masih duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke. Entah kenapa, walaupun ada desakan dalam diriku untuk segera beranjak dan keluar dari ruangan itu, sisi egoisku mendominasi dalam diriku. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada gadis itu kalau aku juga bisa lebih berarti di mata Sasuke, dengan mau menemaninya saat sakit, memperhatikannya, dan ada untuknya di saat seperti ini.

"Nah, katakan padanya," Naruto mendorong Sakura ke samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Hei!" seru Sakura protes. Tapi Naruto tidak menggubrisnya.

"Oh, Karin. Apa kau mau di sini?" Naruto menoleh ke arahku.

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

Aku tahu Naruto kelihatan kaget mendengar jawabanku itu. Tapi aku memang ingin di situ. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi gadis itu melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sekarang. Kemarin dia memang kelihatan sok tegar dan menganggap semua baik-baik saja. Naruto angkat bahu dan duduk di salah satu sofa.

Aku melihat Sakura berdiri di samping ranjang, melihat ke arah Sasuke tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Begitu pula Sasuke. Dia juga hanya melihat gadis itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Baka," kata Sakura kemudian dengan pelan.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ap-apa?" Sasuke kelihatan kaget. Aku juga kaget. Aku menatap gadis itu, tapi Sakura masih berdiri di tempatnya dan melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin.

"Ya. Kau itu. Kau bodoh, ya? Kalau memang tidak sanggup lagi, jangan memaksakan diri 'kan? Bilang saja kalau kau capek," kata Sakura.

"Kau ke sini hanya untuk bilang itu? Hanya untuk mengataiku bodoh?" Sasuke kelihatan kesal. Tapi aku melihat raut mukanya sudah tidak semurung biasanya walaupun dia masih kelihatan pucat.

"Iya. Aku sudah ingin mengatakan hal itu sejak kemarin saat ada berita kalau kau pingsan karena kelelahan," sahut Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Apa tidak ada kata-kata yang lebih manis?"

"Kau membuat khawatir semua orang, kau tahu?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Sasuke menyeringai jahil.

"Cih!" Sakura melengos. "Pacarmu itu yang khawatir. Dia bahkan menangis saat tahu kalau kau pingsan," dia mengerling ke arahku. Sasuke menoleh ke arahku. Tapi hanya sekilas dan tanpa arti.

Lalu mereka berdua terdiam. Aku sendiri merasa tidak enak berada di situasi itu sekarang. Entah kenapa, padahal sekarang yang menjadi pacar Sasuke adalah aku. Tapi saat aku melihat mereka berdua sekarang, mereka justru yang seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja bertengkar dan baru kali ini bisa bicara lagi.

"Oh, aku permisi keluar sebentar," kataku seraya beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Oh, mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura juga menatapku dengan penuh tanya.

"Hanya... Ingin keluar sebentar," kataku.

"Tidak. Kau di sini saja. Aku yang akan keluar. Aku sudah selesai dengan laki-laki ini," Sakura mencegahku pergi seraya tersenyum ramah ke arahku. Tersenyum ramah? Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar tersenyum ramah sekarang. Hatimu juga sakit kan?

Aku berdiri di tempatku, masih tidak beranjak.

"Tidak. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Permisi," aku menunduk ke arah mereka berdua dengan sopan dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar, melewati Naruto yang juga menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Oh, Karin," Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengikutiku keluar ruangan. Aku tahu dia sengaja melakukan itu. Dari awal dia memang sudah ingin mengajakku keluar dan membiarkan mereka berdua di kamar itu.

Aku menghembuskan napas seraya terduduk di bangku rumah sakit di koridor itu.

"Mau minum sesuatu?" tanya Naruto yang ikut duduk di sampingku.

"Tidak. Terima kasih," sahutku dingin.

"Apa kau marah karena aku membawa Sakura ke sini tadi?" tanya Naruto takut-takut. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tidak. Memang seharusnya begitu 'kan?" kataku.

"Aku tahu kau akan marah. Tapi, aku hanya kasihan pada Sakura. Aku tahu siapa Sakura. Dia tidak mungkin akan dengan sukarela ke sini kalau tidak benar-benar mencemaskan Sasuke. Dan dia adalah gadis yang tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan pada orang lain. Makanya saat tadi dia bilang salah kamar, aku langsung mengejarnya. Dia pasti sangat ingin melihat keadaan Sasuke tapi tidak jadi karena dia melihatmu ada di kamar itu," jelas Naruto.

Aku terdiam. Aku merasa akulah kunci masalah dari dua orang itu. Akulah yang menyebabkan dua orang itu memutuskan hubungan. Karena aku terlalu mencintai Sasuke, aku tidak memikirkan perasaan seorang gadis yang juga mencintainya dan malah mengalah untukku. Benar kata Naruto, gadis itu agak bodoh atau bagaimana, sih? Kenapa dia melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja dan menyerahkannya pada orang lain? Sekarang, dia sendiri yang terluka 'kan? Baiklah. Sudah aku putuskan. Meskipun menyakitkan sekali, aku rela kalau gadis itu kembali pada Sasuke. Mungkin memang benar kata Naruto, gadis itu yang bisa mengimbangi Sasuke. Dan gadis itu juga yang bisa membuat Sasuke kembali ceria seperti sebelumnya.

"Hei, Naruto," aku melihat Naruto berdiri di depan pintu kamar tempat Sasuke yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Hanya celah saja, sih, sebenarnya. Naruto sedang melihat ke dalam kamar dari celah itu.

"Oh, ya? Ada apa?" Naruto kelihatan salah tingkah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Naruto. Mukanya memerah. Aku mengernyit menatapnya.

"Ada apa, sih?" aku berdiri di sampingnya dan ikut melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kalau saja Naruto tidak menghalangiku.

"Jangan.. Lebih baik kau duduk saja di sini," katanya.

"Memang kenapa?" aku bersikeras.

"Y-ya, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja..."

Aku memaksa melihat ke dalam kamar melalui celah pintu itu dan langsung tersentak. Aku merasakan sakit di ulu hatiku saat itu juga. Tenggorokanku sakit karena tercekat melihat apa yang terjadi di kamar itu.

Aku lihat Sakura duduk di sisi ranjang, tepat di depan Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk bersandar dan dia membelakangi pintu kamar itu. Tapi aku bisa melihatnya. Tangan Sasuke yang merengkuhnya dengan mesra itu, dan kepala mereka yang saling berdekatan satu sama lain itu. Meskipun aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung, aku tahu kalau mereka sedang berciuman saat ini. Bahasa tubuh mereka terbaca dengan sangat jelas, apalagi saat salah satu tangan Sasuke meremas tengkuk belakang gadis itu dengan erat.

Aku langsung sadar. Tidak ada orang lain di sana. Hanya aku dan Naruto. Dan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang? Mengintip orang yang sedang berciuman? Kenapa rasa sakit di dadaku ini tidak hilang juga? Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus marah? Ya, memang seharusnya aku marah. Orang yang sedang berciuman dengan gadis lain di kamar itu adalah pacarku. Tapi pada kenyataannya aku tidak marah. Aku memang ingin marah, tapi entah mengapa perasaanku yang lain mengatakan inilah kenyataannya.

Seorang perawat yang berjalan di depan kamar itu tiba-tiba menjatuhkan wadah yang terbuat dari alumunium di koridor itu dan menimbulkan kegaduhan yang mengagetkan semua orang di tempat itu termasuk Sakura dan Sasuke. Perawat itu menundukkan kepala dan minta maaf padaku. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Sakura maupun Sasuke terlanjur menoleh dan mereka melihat aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Aku kaget. Dan Sakura tidak kalah kagetnya. Dia melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan langsung berdiri menghampiriku dengan muka penuh penyesalan.

"Oh, maafkan aku... Karin-san. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Bukan ini... Maksudku, aku tidak bermaksud..." Sakura berkata dengan terbata-bata, tampak sekali dari nada suaranya kalau dia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Sudah, cukup," kataku singkat. Aku menoleh pada Sasuke yang mulai salah tingkah. "Sasuke, aku tidak menyangka..."

"Karin, begini... Bukan salah Sakura. Aku yang menariknya dan memaksanya..."

Aku hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku memang tidak bisa menggantikan gadis spesial ini di matamu. Aku tahu itu. Jadi tidak usah merasa bersalah. Kalian masih saling mencintai 'kan?" aku menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Karin-san, dengarkan aku. Aku..."

"Ai... Boleh aku juga memanggilmu begitu? Sudahlah, tidak usah disesali. Aku tahu kau juga sangat mencintai Sasuke. Sudah aku bilang 'kan? Aku tidak bisa menggeser posisimu. Sasuke tidak pernah marah-marah karena aku tidak menurut padanya, kami tidak pernah bertengkar karena aku memang selalu ingin tampil sempurna di depannya. Dia tidak pernah menciumku seperti yang selalu dilakukannya padamu, seperti tadi dan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Oh, bukan mencium, tapi berciuman dengan mesra," aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum meskipun hatiku rasanya sakit sekali. Aku sudah ingin menangis saat itu juga. Tapi aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahannya.

Sakura hanya diam saja menatapku. Dia masih menatapku dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Karin-san, aku akan pergi dan tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi," katanya.

"Apa katamu? Kau tidak boleh pergi. Kau harus di sini untuk menemani Sasuke. Aku yang akan pergi. Aku yang tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi," ujarku kemudian.

"Tapi aku..."

"Sasuke, apa kau janji akan membahagiakan gadis ini?" aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menatapku dengan pandangan bingung. Dia terdiam sesaat, menatap Naruto yang ada di sampingku. Tapi Naruto hanya angkat bahu.

"Karin, apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Teruskan hubungan kalian. Anggap saja selama ini kalian hanya bertengkar kecil. Dan lupakan tentang aku. Oke? Aku ingin melihat kau bahagia dengan gadis yang kau cintai, Sasuke," jawabku.

Sasuke tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Apa kau serius dengan ini?" Naruto akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Yah," aku megangguk mantap.

"Karin... Aku tidak tahu apa..."

Aku tidak menggubris kata-kata Sasuke dan langsung menyelanya.

"Sasuke, boleh aku minta sesuatu pada kalian sebelum aku benar-benar pergi dari sini?" aku bertanya pada Sasuke yang balas menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Apa?"

"Janji kau akan melakukannya?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau memintaku menciummu lagi, di depan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Bukan aku. Aku ingin melihat kalau kalian memang benar-benar saling mencintai. Lakukan yang seperti tadi," kataku seraya tersenyum menggoda ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sebelum kami berdua masuk. Lakukan seperti yang tadi..."

"Apa? Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau melakukannya di depan Naruto."

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku kenapa? Ne, Sasuke... cepat cium Sakura-chan seperti tadi. Aku juga ingin melihatnya," kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kalian benar-benar melakukannya," kataku.

Sasuke terlihat kesal dan mendesis pelan padaku. Sementara wajah Sakura sudah memerah sekarang.

"Kalau itu yang kalian inginkan ..." kata Sasuke menggantung.

Tanpa minta persetujuan dari siapapun, Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu terjatuh di pinggir ranjangnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke segera mengunci kepala Sakura dan bibirnya langsung menempel pada bibir Sakura dengan begitu erat. Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke, tapi Sasuke justru menurunkan lengannya untuk merengkuh tubuh Sakura.

Aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu walau hatiku rasanya sakit sekali.

Tapi melihat tatapan Sasuke pada gadis itu dan perlakuannya padanya, membuatku sadar. Bahwa gadis itulah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat dunianya berubah. Sasuke tidak membutuhkan gadis yang seksi dan terkenal ataupun gadis yang memiliki kekayaan seperti rekan selebritinya. Dia hanya membutuhkan gadis yang bisa menerimanya apa adanya dan terus berada di sampingnya saat dia berada dalam keadaan susah maupun senang. Dan Haruno Sakura adalah jawabannya. Tanpa dia sadari, dunianya kini berporos pada gadis itu dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggantikannya.

Aku tertawa saat Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke dengan keras karena dia sudah kehabisan napas. Sebelum akhirnya aku pamit dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku tidak sanggup untuk melihat kebahagiaan itu lebih lama. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri tanpa merusak kebahagiaan orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Yak! Agak telat, sih. Karena gak ada waktu buat nulis akhir-akhir ini. Tapi saya sempetin buat nulis ini khusus buat ulangtahun Sakura. **

**Yup! Gak muluk-muluk, sih. Saya cuma pengen liat Sarada punya adek. Udah, itu aja.**

**See ya, minna! **

**Tunggu update'an fic saya yang lain. **


End file.
